Magnet
by Tisama
Summary: Kaito est de plus en plus tourmenté par son collègue et meilleur ami Gakupo. Il en assez de simplement le regarder, de lui sourire, malgré la douleur sourde de son cœur. Un soir il rentre dégoûté chez lui, mais c'est sans compter sur une visite surprise va tout chambouler... Quand deux aimants s'attirent, il est inutile de lutter. Il faut les laisser s'harmoniser d'eux-même.


**Titre : **Magnet

**Pairing :**Gakupo Kamui / KAITO

**Rating :** M

**Warning : **Yaoi Lemon

**Disclamer :** Les Vocaloids ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété de leur société respective. De même pour toutes les chansons cités, qui sont toutes à leur auteur.

**Genres :** Romance

**Résumé :** Kaito est de plus en plus tourmenté par son collègue et meilleur ami Gakupo. Il en assez de simplement le regarder, de lui sourire avec joie malgré la douleur sourde de son cœur. Un soir il rentre dégoûté chez lui, mais c'est sans compté sur une visite surprise va tout chambouler... Quand deux aimants s'attirent, il est inutile de lutter. Il faut les laisser s'harmoniser d'eux-mêmes.

**Note 1 :** Le lemon est un peu spécial. Il est bien moins poussé qu'à mon habitude mais il reste explicite d'où le Rating. Cela s'explique par l'ancienneté de cet OS.

**Note 2 :** les passages entre guillemets sont les pensées des personnages.

**Note 3 :** Le contexte est celui d'un studio d'enregistrement pour Vocaloid.

**Note 4 :** J'espère que les personnages ne sont pas trop OOC. Les Vocaloids sont très difficiles à rendre, je trouve.

_Waa regarde Miku tu es encore en première page !, fait Rin à sa meilleure amie en brandissant le dernier exemplaire de _Vocaloid Magazine._ Ce nouveau tube à marcher du tonnerre !

_Rin je suis trop contente ! Et regarde la version magnet de Kaito et Gakupo a fait fureur chez les yaoistes !

_Magnet ? Mais cette chanson est...

_Oui. Mais...

_Non ! Pas possible !

_Si ! L'autre jour...

Une semaine plus tôt dans la loge de Kaito :

« Je le croise tous les jours et c'est mon ami, comment pourrais-je lui annoncer que je suis amoureux de lui ? Impossible. Je tiens trop à notre amitié. »

_Kaito ? T'es là ?

_Oui entre.

Gakupo passe la tête par l'ouverture de la porte.

_Miki t'attend. Vous devez enregistrer Insanity dans une dizaine de minute.

« Il est magnifique. Comment il peut avoir de tels cheveux ? Même Miku ou Luka n'en n'ont pas si soyeux. »

___J'avais oublié. Merci.

Gakupo sourit.

_Un jour Kaito tu oublias ta voix !

_Ha ha ha ! Et ce jour là je perdrais mon boulot !

« Mais toi, je ne pourrais jamais t'oublier. »

_Je te laisse. Luka m'attend on vient de finir le tournage de Forbidden Fruit et je lui est promis que je l'invitai à boire un verre après.

_Bon bah... Bonne soirée Gakupo. À demain.

_Merci. À demain. »

« Merde, merde, merde. Pourquoi, je m'acharne ? Luka est superbe. Je comprends qu'il veuille sortir avec elle. »

_GxK_

Gakupo referma la porte et soupira. Il avait pensé faire réagir Kaito en lui disant qu'il sortait avec Luka. Mais même pas le plus petit tressaillement.

« Je suis trop con sérieux. Tomber amoureux de mon meilleur ami. »

_Gakupo ! Tu te dépêche ?

_Oui j'arrive Luka !

« Ces femmes sont terribles ! Kaito lui ne me stresserai pas pour si peu... Même si le connaissant l'effet inverse se produirait... C'est moi qui lui dirait de se dépêcher. »

_GxK_

Quand Kaito sortit de sa loge, Gakupo n'était plus là.

« Sûrement presser de retrouver sa belle rose. Je le comprends, remarque. »

_Kaito ! Tu es en retard !

_Oui je sais, mais j'étais perdu dans mes pensées.

_Et avec une raison minable en plus !

_C'est bon Miki. T'énerve pas c'est mauvais pour la peau. Si tu continue tu serra moche et ridée à trente ans.

_Toi alors ! »

« C'est pourquoi j'aime tant les hommes eux ne font pas de chichi pour ce genre de connerie. Enfin je n'en aime qu'un mais lui ne se mettrait jamais en colère pour ça. »

L'enregistrement terminé, Kaito rentra chez lui. La nuit tomba rapidement et il plut à torrent. Il ouvrit le frigo mais découvre qu'il est vide.

_De toute façon j'ai pas faim.

Il alla s'allonger sur son lit tout habillé ne retirant que ses chaussures et regarda dans les photos de son téléphone. Il y a Miku, Rin et Len, ses trois excellents amis, Meiko sa cousine et Gakupo. Gakupo en tenue de soirée, en pyjama, en maillot de bain, avec lui au parc d'attraction, Gakupo mort de rire, Gakupo écrivant une chanson.

« Si ça _se_ trouve elle est déjà dans Son lit, Ses mains caresse son corps, Sa bouche l'embrasse et moi je suis là, comme un idiot à... à... »

Kaito éclata en sanglot. Les larmes brûlaient ses joues, et son cœur lui faisait terriblement mal.

Soudain son téléphone sonna. C'était Meiko, son coup de fil de la semaine. Mais il ne voulut pas répondre elle aurait su immédiatement qu'il y avait un problème. Un quart d'heure plus tard, alors qu'il n'avait pas réussi à s'arrêter de pleurer, le téléphone sonna à nouveau. Cette fois ce fut le nom de Gakupo qui s'afficha. Kaito resta pantois devant son téléphone. Mais ne répondit pas. Non. Il ne voulait pas que Gakupo le vît dans cet état et comme il serait incapable de maîtriser les tremblements de sa voix Gakupo rappliqueraient immédiatement.

Mais trois minutes plus tard, on frappa de grands coups à la porte de Kaito.

_Kaito ! Ouvre ! C'est Gakupo !

« Non ! Je ne veux pas. Je ne suis pas là. »

_Kaito, je vais défoncer la porte si tu ne m'ouvre pas !

« Inutile, j'ai oublié de la fermer. Pourquoi je continue de pleurer ? Je vais bien finir par être à cours de larmes ! »

Kaito sentit quelque chose tombé lourdement sur son lit.

_T'as vu la porte était ouverte, fait-il. Ça aurait été con de la défoncer.

_Ouais. T'as encore oublié de fermer. J'aurais dû m'en douter. Pourquoi tu pleures Kaito ?

Mais le bleu secoua la tête. Il ne dirait rien.

_C'est un problème de cœur ? Faut pas te mettre dans des états pareils pour une fille !

_C'est pas une fille.

_Hein ? C'est quoi alors ?

_Je t'en ai déjà trop dit.

_On est meilleurs amis non ?

_Justement.

_Kaito !

Gakupo retourna Kaito qui était en position fœtal pour qu'il se retrouve sur le dos. Puis il se positionna au-dessus de lui. Le bleu paniqua et tenta de repousser son assaillant mais celui-ci est bien plus musclé et déterminé que lui.

_Pousse toi ! Qu'est que tu fais ?

_Je t'oblige à tout m'avouer.

_LÂCHE-MOI !

Les larmes de Kaito redoublèrent. Devant cet effrayant spectacle Gakupo se redressa.

_Mais calme-toi bon-sang !

Gakupo s'allongea à côté de son ami.

_Tu me rendras fou. Tu sais que je n'aime pas te voir mal. Non, je déteste ça. Et tu sais pourquoi ?

Kaito essuya ses larmes et regarda de ses yeux embués le magnifique violet allongé près de lui.

_Parce que je t'aime, je tiens à toi et ne veux que ton bonheur. Alors je t'en pris dis-moi.

_Gakupo, je...

Cette fois ce fut Kaito qui se positionna au dessus de Gakupo.

_Je ne veux pas perdre ton amitié.

_Peut-être je n'en veux plus.

_Comment mais tu viens de mmmhh...

Gakupo ne pouvant plus supporter cette proximité, il avait craqué le premier et avait attrapé avec fièvre les lèvres de Kaito. Ce dernier ouvrit les lèvres pour laisser passer la langue conquérante de celui qu'il désirait depuis quelques temps déjà.

_Gakupo, je t'aime tant. Je veux être avec toi. Je veux être à toi. Prends moi. Tu es la seule chose qui me fait rester en vie.

_Kaito, je ne rêve pas... Tu ne me repousse pas.

_Non, mon amour. J'ai eu si peur que tu me rejette, toi.

_Et moi que tu me vois comme un pervers et que tu ne veuille plus de mon amitié.

_Embrasse-moi !

Leurs bouches se heurtèrent et entrèrent dans une danse endiablée pour ne se séparer que pour respirer.

Gakupo laissa une main baladeuse aller et venir sur le torse de Kaito qui fondit dans ses bras. Finalement le violet pris les choses en main et les fit basculer de façon à ce qu'il se trouve au-dessus. Il se mit à califourchon sur les cuisses du bleu et retira sa veste et son tee-shirt. Kaito se redressa et se débarrassa de son écharpe et de son sweat-shirt.

Cette nuit fut pour eux la plus voluptueuse et chargée d'amour qu'il n'avaient jamais vécue. Cette nuit-là ils chantèrent ensembles dans un unisson parfait, une extraordinaire improvisation pourtant c'était comme si tout avait déjà été déjà écrit. Tous les instruments parfaitement accordés. Rien ne manquait à cet hymne à l'Amour.

Le lendemain, quand Gakupo se réveilla, il ne reconnut pas sa chambre. Puis il avisa les vêtements gisants à terre. Il se rappela les doux moments de la veille et frissonna. Oui, il avait fait l'amour à Kaito, à l'homme qu'il aimait et désirait. Il était sûr à présent : aucune autre personne ne pourrait le rendre heureux comme ça. Il plongea sa tête dans les oreillers et s'enivra de l'odeur de son amant. Bientôt cette odeur fut remplacer par celle de viennoiseries toutes chaudes. Il enfila son caleçon et se leva. Il trouva Kaito lui aussi en sous-vêtements, en train de préparer un plateau de croissant et autres pains au chocolat tout juste sortis du four. Il ne voyait pas son amant appuyer sur le chambranle de la porte qui séparait la chambre et la cuisine et fredonnait une chanson. Il prit le plateau et allai en direction de la chambre quand il découvrit son amant dans une position très très aguicheuse. Il sourit.

_Je voulais t'apporter le petit déjeuner au lit mais tu sembles déjà debout.

_C'est pas grave, on peut y retourner. Rien n'a bougé.

Gakupo soulagea son amour du plateau et ils s'allongèrent sur le lit où ils grignotèrent en roucoulant.

Une fois rassasiés, Gakupo posa le plateau au bas du lit et plaqua son amant sur le lit.

_J'ai envie de toi...

_Moi aussi, Gakupo...

Et ils reprirent leur symphonie qui parti crescendo trois fois de suite.

Vers dix-sept heures le téléphone de Kaito sonna :

_Miki ?, il y a un problème ?, fit le beau bleu épuisé.

_On avait rendez-vous il y a une demi-heure avec Léon et Lola pour écouter la chanson terminée.

_Quoi ? Oh je suis désolé ! J'arrive dans cinq minutes.

_À tout de suite.

Kaito raccrocha et se leva silencieusement pour ne pas réveiller son amant. Mais Gakupo ne dormait pas et le serra contre lui avant qu'il n'ait pu mettre un pied hors du lit.

_Tu me quitte ?

_Je reviens, je dois aller voir Miki, Léon et Lola pour écouter Insanity.

_Dépêche-toi. Tu me manque déjà.

Kaito embrassa Gakupo s'habilla et partit en vitesse.

Quand il arriva au studio, tous le dévisagèrent.

_Tu as fait quoi aujourd'hui Kaito ?, s'exclama Miki.

_Ça te regarde ?

_Tu es rayonnant et en même temps tu as des cernes énormes sous les yeux.

_Peut-être mais je ne suis pas là pour parler de mon état de santé. Alors cette chanson ?

_C'est probablement la meilleure version qui soit de cette chanson, déclara Léon avec le hochement de tête de Lola qui mit en route la chanson.

Après les 4 minutes 56 Kaito se dit ravi par leur prestation.

_Et si on allait fêter ça autour d'un verre ?, proposa Léon.

_Sans moi, répondit le bleu.

_Pourquoi ? Tu ne refuses jamais d'habitude ?

_On m'attend.

_Ça explique tout... Qui ? Miku ?

_Non mais ça va pas ? Non je vous dirais pas.

_Allez Kaito ! Maintenant ou plus tard, de toutes façons ça change quoi ?

_On préfère rester discrets.

_Bah voyons...

_Kaito ! Je te cherchais partout !

_Luka ? Il y a un problème ?

_Gakupo est parti précipitamment alors qu'on prenait un verre hier après avoir reçu un appel affolé de Meiko qui n'arrivait pas à te joindre.

_T'as essayé de l'appeler ?

_Plusieurs fois aujourd'hui.

« Cette fille est comme un chewing-gum. Je vais peut-être lui dire juste pour avoir la paix »

_Attends je vais essayer.

Kaito appela son petit ami qui décrocha à la première sonnerie.

_Kaito ? Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a ? Tout vas bien ?

_Luka essaie de te joindre. Tout va bien ? Pourquoi tu ne lui réponds pas ?

_Dis lui que je suis au pieux avec un mec.

_Tu crois ?

_Oui. Elle me lâchera les basques comme ça.

_Et pour...

_Pour toi et moi, tu dis rien je veux pas être harcelé, merci. A tout de suite mon amour.

_A plus tard.

_Tu ne rentres pas tout de suite ?

_Si.

_Oh tu n'es pas seul.

_Non.

_Je t'aime !

Et Gakupo raccrocha. Kaito soupira.

_Tu vois Luka, il n'y a pas mesure de s'inquiéter.

_Où est-il ? Que fait-il ?

_Il est chez son amant.

_Pardon ?, s'exclamèrent Miki, Lola, Léon et Luka.

_Il est chez son amant.

_Avec. SON. AMANT ?, beugla Luka.

_Oui c'est ça !

_Mais je croyais que Gakupo était..., sanglota Luka.

_Gakupo est gay ?, s'exclama Léon.

_Oui.

_Tu le savais ?

_Bah ouais.

« Un petit mensonge fera de mal à personne. ».

_Bon moi j'y vais !

_Toi aussi t'a un rencard avec ton mec ?

_Ouais !

_Pourquoi il n'y en a pas un qui aime les filles ?, pleurnicha Luka.

_Moi j'aime les filles !, s'exclama Léon.

_C'est vrai ?

_Sauf que Léon est à MOI !, s'exclama Lola.

_Bien-sûr Lola.

_Hé les gens ! Vous savez où va Kaito ?, demanda Miku. Il paraissait bien guilleret.

_Rejoindre son petit ami.

_Pourquoi Kaito est bi ?

_On a découvert que Gakupo est gay et qu'il était avec son chéri en ce moment. Alors pour plaisanter j'ai demander à Kaito si lui aussi il allait retrouver son petit ami et il m'a dit oui.

_Vous êtes une belle bande de crétins.

_Miku ! Un peu de respect envers tes aînés !

_C'est Gakupo que Kaito va rejoindre.

_Hein ?

_Ah oui, je confirme vous êtes débiles !

_Je dois y aller, fait soudainement Luka.

_Toi, tu vas faire un truc pas très respectable.

_Peut-être mais je serrais fixée.

_C'est pervers.

_Ben moi je vais te suivre !

_Miku !

_Au moins on sera fixés. Allez viens Luka !

Les deux filles partirent laissant les deux aînés et Miki sur le cul.

Elles suivirent Kaito discrètement Jusqu'à chez lui.

_Luka ! Kaito n'avait pas fermé sa porte à clé ! Il y a donc quelqu'un chez lui.

_Sauf qu'on parle de Kaito là, il a très bien pu oublier...

_Attends... Regarde la fenêtre !

Par la baie vitré de l'appartement, qui donnais sur le salon on pouvait voir Kaito mettre son manteau et son écharpe sur le porte manteau. Un homme simplement vêtu d'un caleçon avec de très long cheveux améthyste arriva derrière lui et l'entoura de ses bras. Kaito éclata de rire et l'embrassa longuement. Gakupo retira le tee-shirt de son amant et le jeta sur le beau canapé en cuir blanc de Kaito, ce qui eut pour effet que les deux voyeuses ne virent plus rien du tout.

Elle se regardèrent. L'une explosa de rire l'autre en sanglots.

_Allez Luka ! Tu le trouvera un jour ton beau prince charmant !

_Mais moi je suis amoureuse de Gakupo... Pendant le tournage de Forbidden Fruit j'ai cru qu'il m'aimait ! Ensuite il a accepté de prendre un verre avec moi...

_Gakupo est un excellent acteur. Mais je crois que ce que tu viens de voir te prouve bien que la probabilité qu'il sorte avec toi est plus que minime.

_Oui... Rentrons Miku, je suis épuisée.

_Aller viens à la maison j'ai acheté les DVD de Black Rock Shooter et je dois avoir de la soupe de poireaux au frigo. Je pense que le super marché doit encore être ouvert. Si tu veux on pourrait acheter de la pieuvre, qu'on fera frire.

_Tu es adorable Miku !

_Ça sert à sa les amies !

Les deux filles repartirent pendant que Kaito et Gakupo se retrouvaient au septième ciel.

Après deux longues heures d'amour Gakupo murmura à l'oreille de Kaito :

_Léon m'a téléphoné toute à l'heure. Il m'a demandé si je voulais réaliser un cover de Magnet. Il m'a aussi dit que je pouvais choisir le ou la partenaire de mon choix.

_Et ?

_Kaito, j'aimerais que ça soit toi.

_C'est vrai ?

_Je suis prêt a assumé pleinement ma relation avec toi. Et toi alors, qu'est-ce-que tu en pense ?

_Je suis d'accord. De toute façon je n'aurais pas supporter que tu chante cette chanson avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Gakupo posa un doux baiser sur les lèvres de son amant.

_De toutes façons si tu avais refusé je ne l'aurais fait avec personne d'autre.

_GxK_

_Ben ça alors ! Je m'en serrais jamais douté !, s'étonne Rin alors que Miku viens de lui raconter toute l'histoire.

_En même temps, ils ont toujours été si proches !

_Miku ! Rin ! Luka m'a dit que vous m'attendiez ?, demanda Kaito en débarquant dans la loge de Miku.

_Oui ! Félicitation !

_Hein ? Pourquoi ?

_Mais enfin toi et Gakupo !

_Comment vous-êtes au courant ?

_Ah ? Vous êtes ensemble pour de vrai ?

_C'est pas pour ça que vous me félicitiez ?

_Mais non ! C'est pour ton cover avec lui. Magnet !

_Ah... Euh... Merci !

_Et sinon vous vous installez quand ensemble ? Ça fait quoi... Deux semaines que vous êtes en couple. Depuis le temps que vous vous connaissez ne me dis pas que vous hésitez.

_Son bail se termine dans une semaine. Du coup il va venir vivre chez moi comme c'est plus grand. En fait t'étais vraiment au courant !

_Oui bande de nigauds ! Vous êtes pas discrets ! Mais je suis vraiment heureuse pour vous. Je vous souhaite tout le bonheur du monde.

_Kaito ? Meiko te demande.

_Gakupo !, s'exclame Miku un sourire pas très saint sur le visage. Entre et ferme la porte veux-tu...

Le beau violet s'exécute.

_Rin, tiens toi prête. À trois :

Les deux filles psalmodient alors ensemble :

_1,2,3 : Un bisou ! Un bisou ! Un bisou !

_Les filles ! Chut !

Ils ne virent pas derrière eux la porte s'ouvrir silencieusement, une silhouette dans l'obscurité brandissant un petit objet argenté.

_Allez ! Viiite !

Gakupo se jette sur Kaito et l'embrasse passionnément sous les cris hystériques de Miku et Rin.

Soudain un petit déclic les figèrent :

_Yaaaaaaaaataaaaaaaaa ! Le scoop de l'année ! Il est pour moi ! La semaine prochaine, vous deux, en première page.

_Raaahhh Meiko ! Tu peux pas nous faire ça !

_Si ! Et je vais même en retirer du profit !

_Garce !

_Kawaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !, crièrent les deux fangirls.

Voilà, c'est la fin de cet OS. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir. A bientôt les gens !


End file.
